everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmaine Lexwington
Charmaine Charisma "Min" Lexwington is a 2015-introduced all-around character. She is the oldest child of Charisma and Jace Lexwington (well not Jace as such). She is destined to be a fairy godmother to some fairytale or other, while her first will bestow charm upon the next Briar Beauty, as she would be kind of old. One of each of her parents' parents had bestowed gifts upon Sleeping Beauty. Charisma's mother had given Sleeping Beauty charm and Jace's mother gave her beauty. Min never chose to be a Rebel because she was against her destiny. She wouldn't mind having it, but she knows that there are dozens of little brothers and sisters who want the destiny of a fairy in a tale more than her. It just isn't enough for Min. Min was born to make much more than a mark. A giant pink to purple to blue inkblot, more like. Character Personality Theme- You've Got Nothin' On Us - MLP FiM EG TFG (Outer Min) Theme - Tricks Up My Sleeve- MPL FiM EG RR (Evil Min) Theme- Hello Kitty- Avril Lavigne (Happy Min) '' ''Theme- White Horse- Taylor Swift (Sad Min) Theme- I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift (summing up how she feels about her past) Min is an unpredictable enigmatic young lady with a lot of charm that is often intercepted by her hot temper. She tends to get angry fairly easily, and sometimes she's one of the most patient people you'll ever meet. You never know what's going to set her off and what's going to get her laughing again. She loves her people and hates making enemies. She holds fantastic grudges, but only if there's an actual reason behind it, not some petty argument that could've been solved rationally, if not for her hot temper. Fairies' personalities consist of their fairytale predecessors and the image of fairies in different cultures. Fairies are often kind bearers of gifts, but before, they were scheming short-fused creatures that kidnapped children. So Min has the capability to be both good and evil. As well as that, let's not forget she's from Sleeping Beauty and although we're not sure how close they are, Min and Faybelle have interconnected bloodlines and in Ever After, it's quite plainly seen that many fairytales inherit a lot of traits, however much they attempt to surpress them. Min is dramatic at times, but overall charming and kind. She tries her best not to get attached to people, but she can't help it. And what's more is she has the way of turning a situation around and nobody protests. How cool is that? Non-seamless change of subject and no questions asked! One thing she's amazing at is complimenting people. She does it prettily and smiling all the while. She wins people over quick and many note that she is easy to talk to and flexible to every subject. Min is a social-fairy at heart and that will always be a solid irrefutable fact. Interests Min is legitimately good at everything, activity wise. She can run, catch, kick, throw, serve, hit, cook, skate, swim, fly, draw, do tests and everything in between, if she wants to. If she wants to being the key phrase. To most things, Min outwardly displays a don't-care attitude, but she does indeed care about her grades. It would just bruise her ego if she showed she cared. Min's interests do however stray from schoolwork. Min would, at the end of the day, be an actress. She has the dramatic personality, the flexibility to take on different sides of a personality and as her own persona has gone through so many changes, Min would be able to act out almost any role thrown at her. Min is also a good singer and dancer, and having wings sort of takes away the need for a stunt double half the time. She also just loves working with people. Min is an extrovert, so people are her thing, as well as that, she appreciates all the details and planning gone into a movie or a play. There are no small parts, after all. This interest started when she was small and couldn't hover six feet off the ground with those teensy wings of hers. A school play. A split second spur of the moment decision to go and audition. As only a seven year-old Min was only given the most minor of roles, but she lived it all the same. Her love for acting grew and she was placed into classes. Her first ever major role in a play happened in front of a small selection of a big city in Engrimm, when Min was nine. It just so happened that a talent scout was discreetly passing by when he saw Min and her exquisite drama skills. The way she was able to hold her face straight while telling jokes and the genuine love of the trade. The way her eyes sparkled as she not only recited, but threw herself into her role. The talent scout later caught up with Min and asked if she wanted a small role in what would be the next big thing. Then of course the talent scout had a long discussion with Min's parents and they agreed. Min loved the travelling to all those different spots in the USF to film. She loved working with others and she very early on learned how to deal with pressure and stress and how to treat stressed people under pressure. The moment that movie hit the big screens, Min became popular. Yes, that is the whole reason Min is popular. Not many know this, and this is two years before Min's heartbreak. The popularity has followed her through Primary and into Ever After High, but the source is known to a few. Min's other true love is music. If there's an instrument that Min can't play after a bit of practice, she has yet to have found it, but Min's absolute favourite is her guitar. And her voice. She isn't overly obsessed with her voice but you have to admit, it's something you' don't mind listening to for a while. Min is a mezzo-soprano with a passion for guitar. Her favourite Artist is Tailor Quick. Not just because her creator loves the country-pop singer, but because Min can honestly learn something from Quick. As it is, Tailor Quick plays acoustic guitar. She's sort of Min's inspiration. Min could never write songs (she has an eye for rhyme and rhythym, but it just isn't her thing) but she sure can sing them. Appearance Min is pretty short. She stands at the same height as some of the kids from the Primary school, which is one hundred and fifty-two centimetres, which is around five foot. Another defining feature is Min's unmissable three pairs of wings, as opposed to the average two. The top pair are always lifted while the bottom two droop. In this order from top to bottom, the wings are a transparent pink, purple and blue. However, they change colour to match her clothes and if they're dry, she has the ability to make them retract. If she hadn't any wings, you'd be able to tell she was of the littlefolk by looking at her pointed ears. She also has dark freckles along her nose and cheeks. Min's skin is a light creamy brown, a couple of tones lighter than Briar's. Like if Briar stayed inside for a month or something. This contrast is probably why people call her eyes really noticeable and piercing and stare into your soul. They are a bright, vibrant electric slash azure blue (search up Vibe from Avon. It's a nail polish that is the exact colour of her eyes). If they glowed in the dark and you saw them, you would have nightmares for a week. In the daytime, her eyes look much less scary. They are big and round and innocent and have perfect dark brown lashes framing them. Her hair is dark brown and gravity defying. It is silky straight and soft enough to be made into cloth for bedsheets, but it simply refuses to obey authority. It is constantly messy and falls into her eyes in the most cutely attractive way, but somehow does not mess up her vision. It reaches about mid chest and she has a right side fringe that is never pinned back in a way that you do not see it. However messy Min's hair is, she will always manage to look naturally beautiful. Usually, however, Min is neither heard nor seen other than during school hours. On weekends, holidays and freetime, Min is the size to fit in a kid's hand and so is her guitar. The lovely lady in the picture is known as Danielle Campbell and would be Min's live action portrayer. They don't look exactly alike, but it's nothing a bit of hair messing and eye contacts won't fix, as well as the addition of wings and pointy ears. Her talking voice would be Ashleigh Ball, a more mature version of Blythe Baxter, while her singing voice would be Kaylee Johnston. Her Side of the Dorm Okay, I need to talk about this. Badly. Min's side of she and Cin's room is pretty cool. She has an awesome four poster canopy bed which is white as cloud and is right by the window. It's also like a cloud because it floats off the ground. As a creature of the outside, Min needs her room to look like home. Dandelion fluff bed, check. The walls are painted to look like the sky. The wall facing the outside is completely windows and has a pair of white curtains. On the side of Min's bed facing the window, there is a huge pot with rather large Bonsai trees in it. They are enough to hold a gargantuan dollhouse large enough for fairy sized Min to live in. By some magical method, the TV inside works and there is running water and electricity and air con ano everything. Anything that Min touches to the magical charm on the dollhouse chimney becomes scaled to fit inside. Then she can touch the mini things to the charm once more and it becomes normal again! Then Min has a white vanity where she stores all her makeup and hair brushes and hair stuff and perfumes and novelty scented and flavoured lip balm collection, a giant white armoir for all her clothes and a desk with built in shelves and a swivel chair (AKA the cute-ash furry spinneh chair with bunny ears and eyes on the back), white of course, where she does her Thronework and keeps her books and stationary, and a white beanbag where she plays her guitar and sings. The best thing of all is undoubtedly her carpet, which is rare grass that does not attract insects (the Headmaster wouldn't have it) and has real flowers growing out of it and yet they never die or need water or leave dirt or anything. It's magic. Even with all that stuff, Min has a lot of spare room where she does her acting. ------------ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Rebels Category:Pinocchio Category:The Fairy with Turquoise Hair Category:Work in progress Category:TaylorRocks's OCs